


Who said the afterlife had to be bad?

by Frnk



Series: The afterlife. [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grim Reapers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Religion, Reunions, Soulmates, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Being a grim reaper was actually pretty cool when you took out the eating souls part. Their house was huge and they got unlimited food and coffee, so who was Frank to complain?





	Who said the afterlife had to be bad?

Being a grim reaper was actually pretty cool when you took out the eating souls part. Their house was huge and they got unlimited food and coffee, so who was Frank to complain?

"If I wasn't bound to you, where would I be?"

"You aren't bound. Not really. You'd pass on to the after life. We're inbetween, we can go to the mortal world and go to the other spirits. It takes a lot of energy though, so you'll stay here for a few weeks until you grow stronger."

"Until I eat a soul, right?" Gerard chucked from the couch and patted his lap. Frank curled up on it as usual, feeling a cold hand touch his skull.

"Yeah, I guess. You're going to come today. It's an elderly women, died of natural causes. It's her time."

"Where will she go? The women?"

"She'll go to her son and husband. In a home just like ours, only she'll be passed over to God."

"Gods fucking real?" Frank stuttered as Gerard nodded, 

"Not the way humans imagine. He's not this big ghost that hangs up in clouds. His names Ray." Gerard whispered quietly, pressing his lips to Franks forehead.

"And you said your brother controls shit, so he died too?"

"Yes, little one. He passed away a few years before I did. Didn't breath well back on earth." Gerard explained quietly. 

"Will I meet him?"

"Eventually, yes. You need energy first. Now come, I think it's time." 

Travelling back to Earth wasn't a big gust of wind like Frank imagined. Gerard stood up and clapped his hands, a door appearing in the wall.

"Trippy." Frank mumbled as he took Gerards hand. The ended up in a hospital room, surrounded by humans as the women in the bed drifted away. Frank could see it, her soul detach from her body.

"Hold out your hands. Focus on her energy." 

"I'm scared-"

"Don't be. She's happy to go. Now, Frankie." Frank closed his eyes as he held out his hand, feeling his fingertips pulse with energy. He felt like someone punched him in the gut as it hit him, the soul feeling squished against his own.

"Hurts. Hurts-"

"I know. Keep going." Frank forced himself to until he felt the pull from the human world break. He felt his spine tingle as he felt himself grow stronger, his mood improving instantly. When he blinked his eyes open, Gerard was grinning at him.

"Theres my boy. Lets go." Gerard took him back through the door, ending up in their bedroom as Frank felt his head rush. 

"Feel good?" Frank nodded, even if he felt a little sick at the thought of it. Gerard stepped forward to cup his jaw and kiss him lightly but Frank held him there, deepening the kiss until he could fall back against the sheets. 

-

"Ghost sex is awesome."

"Ghost sex. Jesus." Gerard laughed and rolled over onto his belly. He opened his hands as a book appeared.

"Are you reading the death list right after? Jesus Christ." Frank still found himself roll over to stare at the thick pages. 

"You need another. You said you feel squished, right? Well, another soul and you'll be able to cross over to Ray to drop them off."

"Shes still here? We fucked with someone in my body?"

"I was in it about five minutes ago-" Frank shoved him as Gerard laughed, 

"Shes sleeping. Doesn't know shes gone yet."

"So why did I?" Frank hummed, watching Gerard frown into his book.

"Huh? Oh. Because you always seen me."

"What's wrong?" Frank whispered, even though he was scared of the answer. Gerard frowned deeper into the book before Frank snagged it off him.

_Linda Iero. Aged 63. Tonight._

"No-"

"She's been fighting a battle for a long time, Frank. She didn't tell you." Gerards hand found his way into his hair as Frank faught against the tears. Not his  _mom._

"But..we can ignore it, right? We have to-"

"Come with me." Gerard whispered, Frank watched him get dressed, wanting to refuse where ever they were going but felt the tug himself as the door appeared. He pulled on some pyjama pants and a hoodie and followed him through. Frank felt like he was going to vomit at the sight, his mother pale as she sucked breath in loudly.

"How long have I been dead? It hasn't-"

"6 months, baby. You should do it. I can make you visable-"

"Okay. Do it." Frank mumbled and felt Gerards hands on him. He felt spaced out for a minute before weirdly solid. 

"Mom. Mom-"

"Frank?" Frank took a step forward, feeling the tears bubble in his chest. He choked them back and took her hand.

"Hi, mama. I missed you."

"I missed you, bambino. It's time, isn't it?" She smiled sadly as Frank nodded. 

"Whats it like? The afterlife?" Frank glanced at Gerard, feeling his heart swell a little.

"Good, ma. Real good. You'll get to see Auntie Christy again, and pops-"

"And you?"

"I'm in a different place, mama. But I can visit?" Frank glanced at Gerard, relaxing at the nod.

"Are you happier baby?"

"Yes, mama. I fell in love. I'm happy." Frank sniffed and let Gerard touch his waist, kissing his temple lightly.

"It's time." Frank couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheeks as he held his hands out.

"I love you, bambino."

"I love you, mama. Close your eyes." Frank sobbed and closed his own, feeling his fingertips vibarate with energy. He felt the woosh as her soul joined his and he broke down, letting Gerard keep holding his hands out to finish before he collapsed against him.

-

Frank didn't enter their bedroom this time, even if all he wanted to do was cry into his pillow. He appeared in a white room with a man sat behind the desk.

"The new reaper. Nice to finally meet you." Frank shook his hand as he tried to compose himself. 

"Sup, Ray. Got a drop off." 

"Go ahead on in, show Frank the ropes." Gerard nodded in return, tugging Frank into another room littered with desks. Gerard held his palm out and made a coffee appear before setting it on a mans desk.

"Sup, Mikey. We'll be back." The man pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded, holding in the buzzer as Gerard tugged Frank through. The first thing he noticed was an overwelming sense of calm as it shut behind them. It looked like a normal neighbour hood only brighter, 

"We'll do Linda first. Come on, love." Frank faught against the tears as he followed.

-

"Hey. I got a surprise, darling. Sit up." Gerard rubbed hos back lightly as Frank blinked his eyes open. He forced himself to sit up and rub at his eyes.

"If the suprise is a blowjob, that would be rad." Gerard snorted and whistled loudly as Frank jumped, but then he seen her and his heart ached.

"Oh baby, oh baby hi." Sweetpea was in his lap immediatly, licking at his face as Gerard kissed his temple. Frank held Sweetpea against his chest and sobbed into her fur.

"We can keep her?"

"Yes, my love." Gerard nodded as Frank sobbed harder and leaned into his side, pressing his face against her neck.

"Welcome home, baby." 


End file.
